Paradise For Us
by sushiroll16
Summary: While on a job for the Thieves Guild, Rayner stumbles across a piece of his past that he believed to be long forgotten. Now, as the Dragonborn, he must save Skyrim from potential war and bloodshed, as he is followed by his past love, a confused thief, and a former slave. Will he be able to care for the present when the past is so near?
1. Rain

Chapter 1: Puddles

It was raining again. Heavy water droplets were pelting onto my face even with my hood on over my head. I hated the rain, it was monotonous, repetitive even. Riske hated it too. His gallops were slower than usual and low grunts were heard when I attempted to hold onto his slippery black hair. Poor horse must have been cold, and then tired out from my weight that he had to carry.

The ride from Kynesgrove usually wasn't hard or even too far from Riften, about a mere three days, but the rain was relentless. And rain meant fog later on in these hills. It would be harder to steer and maneuver ourselves then. We might be lucky enough to stumble on some abandoned camp or maybe even Greenwall, but for now it was hard to determine where we were at all.

Greenwall was now overrun by bandits, which is why I was told to not use the main road, but by the looks of it that may be our safest choice. Luckily, I had some arrows left, enough to take out lowly bandits anyways. It should be okay; by the time we even reach their fort, it would probably be night time already and that could promise a clean escape.

By now we had passed a few caves and a watchtower's silhouette could be seen above the lush tree line. Shor's Stone was close. I looked up at the grim clouds and saw the darkness that was beginning to overtake the already dull day. Night was approaching soon and the danger of vampires or whatever was still around even after the Dawnguard incident. Not to mention saber cats and dragons. Maybe it was best to stop by the inn and leave in the morning.

I pulled up at the small town. Dim lights from candles that were lit inside flowed out the windows, and the scents of supper flooded the main road in the village. Although there was a handful of people outside, most likely because of the rain, the atmosphere was lighter than the last time I was here. Hopefully, the spiders that I had cleared out from the mine were dead and hadn't made little babies again. Maybe Filnjar was still here, and if he were, that meant coin could be saved.

I slid off of Riske, causing him to make a satisfied grunt. Taking hold of his reins, we fell into a relaxed walk as we toured the dark town for a familiar face. Finally, the rain began to shimmer into a light drizzle.

There were only three or four houses here I remembered. My eyes scanned the darkness for Filnjar's home. At last, a house with a tanning rack and forge came into view. I happily tugged Riske up the house's stairs and stopped him underneath the straw roof, with the forge nearby. At least, now he could be warm and dry. I left the black horse with an apple that was mixed up with potions and weapons from my pack.

I walked up to the door of his house and gently knocked on the wood, mindful of the time that it was and the guards that were watching. After a few moments, the heavy door swung open with a happy Filnjar behind it. His hand holding a mug of ale and a growing smile on his face.

"Well, by the gods, look who it is," he rasped gleefully raising his arms. "I haven't seen you in a long time. Welcome back to Shor's Stone, Dovahkiin."


	2. Boar Meat

-Chapter 2-

His look had not changed at all. The beard and hair were still gray, and his clothes were still covered with charcoal from the forge, but he was a humble man living for a humble village. And the coin that he was going to help me save tonight was adding to my respect of him.

"Filnjar, my friend. It is good to see you. And, remember my name is Rayner, not Dovahkiin," I said with a smile. "I see that the mine is no longer infested with spiders."

"Yes. Well, much has changed since the last you were here, Rayner," he said motioning his hand in a welcoming way into his house. "Life is better now."

He closed the door behind me, with a small smile on his face. I remembered his passion for the mine and Shor's Stone, which ended him up as the unofficial leader, but a leader no less. Filnjar's house was filled with so much warmth that it made me remember how cold I was from the rain. For the purpose of light travel, I left many of my supplies behind, including most of my rain-friendly cloaks. Not that I would actually come to wear it, but it would have been nice to use it as a means of a blanket.

"Come join me! Mead and boar meat! Who could ask for more?!" Filnjar exclaimed sitting down at his small table covered with food.

"Boar meat, huh? What a specialty," I sat down across from him.

"Usually you get that skeever shit, but my wife is something special."

"Wife? Since when did you have a wife?" Filnjar never had a wife if I remembered correctly. He was the only one in his small cottage. No one else.

"Huh! You probably never saw her. Walks back and forth to Ivarstead every week for trade," he rubbed at his beard in thought. "You really never met her when you were here?"

"No. Not that I recall." I was still in awe that the man had a wife. Not that he wasn't capable of such, there was just no mention of it. "Is she in Ivarstead now then?"

"No no. She's back, but she's in the mine right now, collecting some ore for trade or something."

I ate the food that Filnjar offered me. It felt good to eat something warm and filling for once. Apples are great, but they are not as satisfying as a boar. Filnjar eventually gave me a mug of mead that became a stark contrast to my wet clothes as it flew down my system.

"Thank you," I said, feeling the tiredness of my long journey after a few blessed sips of the drink.

"Welcome," the old blacksmith replied. "What some dry clothes, too?"

I nodded sleepily. My eyes were hard to keep open by now. "Do you have any apples? My horse is outside and most likely yearning for some."

"Horse? Ah, I remember! Roach, right?"

"Close. His name is Riske," my eyes closed, and my long hair was sticking to my forehead.

"Right. I remember the huge beast. But sure! There should be a whole basket downstairs in the cellar. Help yourself to anything down there."

"Thank you again, Filnjar," I said tilting my head down.

I began to stand up and head towards the door to the cellar, until I heard, "My daughter's down there, too. Ask her if you need anything."

Oh, now there's a daughter, too…


	3. It's You

Chapter 3: It's You

The air in the basement was musky and stale, with a layer of darkness to top it all off. There were piles of crates with a variety of fruits and meats. I walked over to the mass of crates, hoping to quickly find the apples, but the dim lighting and my tiredness deemed it to be a harder task than expected. In my clumsiness, I knocked over a crate causing a loud bang to resonate throughout the room.

"Hello?" I heard a voice call out. "Father?"

I turned around to a woman holding a small lantern and a white, light cloak wrapped around her body. Her hair was long and undone, and the fire from the lantern etched strong shadows across her seemingly gentle facial features. She was quite beautiful.

A wooden desk behind her was littered with papers and scrolls. Some pinned to the wall, while others were scattered on the floor. There was a tall pile of old books also on the desk. Behind the structure was a black pot, small and filled with some herb I had never seen before. She cleared her throat at my obvious curiosity.

"I'm sorry to cause a stir. You must be Filnjar's daughter."

"That I am," she said putting her hands on her hips. "And who might you be?" She asked with calculating eyes.

"I am just your father's old friend," I tried to say in the least words possible looking down. Questions led to a possibility of identification, and that was not needed in such a small town. Hopefully, she could buy it. "Could you help me find some apples? My horse is feeling a little peckish."

She looked unsatisfied with my answer and crossed her arms over her chest. Walking over to the crate I dropped earlier, the woman pushed it slightly with her foot, which slumped a large bag over containing apples in it. One of them rolled from the now open bag, hitting my foot.

"Oh," I said while bending over to pick it up.

"That necklace!" She suddenly yelled, startling me.

"What?" I stood up now, apple in my hand.

She hastily put the lantern on the table and ran up to me, putting her hands on my arms. "I saw that necklace when you bent over!" she shouted. 'I know it's you!"

"I still don't know what you're talking about!?" I was trying to get her off of me now. Filnjar was upstairs and he would definitely not be happy seeing this. I grabbed unto her hands in an attempt to get her off.

She reached into the collar of her dress and took out a necklace, one that was like mine. I looked at it, and the blue and white marble shined exactly like the one around my neck.

She smiled up at me and slowly looked at my necklace, then into my eyes. "Rayner, I found you."

I couldn't believe it. It was actually her. "Carys…" I whispered.


	4. Carys

Chapter 4: Carys

"Carys…I didn't mean to-"

"Oh please" she interrupted me smiling, her dimples glowing on her face. They were the only thing that hadn't changed about her. Her face, her hair, everything else was different. Even her scent was different. Instead of berries and flowers, it smelled more like a sweet mixture of lavender and moon sugar.

She raised her hand to my face in the gentlest way possible, "You've grown up, haven't you?"

Her touch was like the sun. I closed my eyes and leaned into Carys' hand, bringing up my own hand to cup hers. "I have," I replied closing my eyes.

Memories of my childhood flooded into my mind. Sun-kissed berries and dimples. Carys was my oldest friend and my first love. She was my neighbor back in the village where I grew up in. At the time, my mother and I were poor. Money was not something easy to come by, as was made certain when Lily, my sister, was born. Carys was the one to bring me out of my misery.

Every day we would run into the nearby forest and find Juniper berries. At the edge of the forest was a small pond, where juniper berries grew. They were too bitter to eat, but Carys loved them anyways, saying that she liked the acquired taste of the berry. I never understood it. I remember her mother, a robust and strong woman of bright red hair. She was always hard at work selling ores in the local market. I guess Filnjar was the husband that she always mentioned. I still remember her mumbling while cooking a pot of skeever stew "That stupid man is never here. Dumps us in this small village, while he goes along his merry way to Riften."

Carys was never happy when her mother complained, but she was the happiest when asked her about her father. Her dimples would reappear and her smile would stretch across her face. She would talk about how strong and talented he was, and of all of the letters that were sent. Every time a courier entered the village, she would scream and run towards him, hands in the air and hands sweating.

Carys only stayed for two years in the village. The day before she left we snuck out of our houses and ran to the pond with the juniper berries. The full moon was over the pond, its light illuminating the branches in a ghastly manner. But they were making Carys' face shine. We were only fifteen when we kissed, but we were old enough to know that it was love. She handed me a necklace that was just like hers, a white and blue marble that her mother made. Carys then left me and the village to never return. She gave me no address to send her letters to her either. She just disappeared, until now.

Carys slid her arms past my face and pulled me into a warm embrace. "I missed you," she said.

I put my arms around her pulling her closer. "Why did you leave me?"

"I'm sorry, Rayner. I'm so sorry. It just ended up happening that way."

"I couldn't contact you. There was no way to even find you."

"I know. I'm sorry."

We stayed like that in each other's arms for a while, until she reminded me of Riske's hunger in a jokingly manner. It was sad to know that I would have to leave her again tomorrow. I promised Rune I would be back as soon as possible, and breaking our promise could not happen, even if Carys had come back.


	5. Goodbye Filnjar

Chapter 5: Goodbye Filnjar

The next morning the sun was shining and the birds were singing. There was a chill in the air when I went to check up on Riske outside, but the mountain air was clean and light. I was brushing his hair and wrapping up the blanket that I had draped over him last night.

"You're leaving?" I heard a woman say behind me.

"Carys…" I said turning my head towards her. She had a basket filled with bread rolls fixated against her waist with her arms. Her hair was now done in a loose braid, and she was wearing a light blue dress. Beside her was Hida, Carys' mother, who had come home last night and had not recognized me. Carys asked me not to tell Filnjar and Hida of who I was. She said that our relationship would not sit well with them. I was going to leave anyways, so I guess it didn't really matter.

"At least stay for breakfast" Hida said as she walked past me into the house with a smile. She didn't give me a chance to reply as she shut the door behind her. Now I was face to face with Carys. She looked at me in a pleading manner, with a pout on her face.

"How can you leave so quickly?!" she yelled too loudly. The heads of other villagers turned towards us. I quickly grabbed her sleeve and pulled her behind Riske. If she wanted to keep our relationship a secret, then we had to do it well.

"Can you lower your voice a little?" I whispered tensely. Carys' eyebrows furrowed. She raised her hand and hit my arm.

"How could you!?' she whispered furiously. "You come after so many years and now you're just going to leave? Just like that?"

"Carys, I made a promise to someone that I would meet them in Riften. I have to go."

"Riften?"

"Yes, in Riften. The Thieves' Guild to be exact.

"I'll go with you then."

"What?"

"I said I'll go with you."

"How Carys? How in oblivion can you go with me?"

"I have to go there to meet a khajit for new trade opportunities. Our meeting was supposed to be next week, but it can happen this week."

"I can't. The path is too dangerous for you. We'll have to pass Greenwall."

"Then you can be my bodyguard, right? I mean I can't go alone like that."

Carys was smart, always smart. That was one thing that hadn't changed about her. She always got her way. As children we would always end up arguing and competing, but eventually I became used to the headstrong attitude of hers that I did not possess. It was for this reason why I didn't want to leave Carys, but after what happened to Lydia, it was still too soon for someone following me. I guess I could handle it for few days though.

"You can come."

"Really?!" Her dimples appeared on her face again.

"Yes, but you have to follow what I say until we get to Riften. No arguing. No begging."

"Deal." We shook hands and she walked past Riske and I towards the door. "Let me pack."

"Wait!" I stopped her. "What are you going to tell Filnjar?" Ruining my friendship with the man could not happen. This village was the only way to Riften from the North. It was a perfect stopover.

'Don't worry about it." She waved her hand at me and ran inside laughing.

After about an hour, I led Riske down Filnjar's steps onto the grass. He grunted as I tied the saddle to his body and positioned my pack onto his back. The door squeaked open behind me. Filnjar and Carys walked outside together. Carys had changed into a light beige dress, which was better for travel than the other one from this morning. She had her own pack on her back and was trying to close it as she walked towards me. "I'm ready."

"Don't forget this." Filnjar said handing her a small pack.

'What is that?"

"Boar meat!" he laughed. "You take care of her Rayner. I would have gone with her myself, but now that the mine's up, I've been busy."

"I'll take care of her" I reassured him. "You can trust me."

"You earned my trust a long time, Dovahkiin." He closed his eyes and let out a breath.

"Wait! Doavhkiin?!" Carys yelled. Oh right. I never told Carys, well she knows now.

"You're kidding right?!"

I didn't answer her as I took her pack from her and fastened it next to my pack.

"Hey!" she yelled. "Are you really?!"

I climbed on top of Riske, and lifted Carys up so she sat behind me.

"You're not answering me!" she yelled.

"Hold on." I said quietly with a smile on my face.

"What?"

And with that, I pulled the reigns and Riske galloped as fast as he could out of Shor's Stone, with a screaming Carys wrapping her arms around anything she could to hold on. A smile came on my face when I heard a faint laughter in the distance, and I saw Filnjar waving goodbye to us.


	6. Between the Fog

Chapter 6: Between the Fog

The sun from before shied away behind a thick layer of fog. The visibility was close to nothing as we made our way toward Riften. Even though it was not raining, the fallen clouds had soaked threw our clothes. Behind me, Carys began to shiver. About an hour ago, she had taken a blanket out of her pack to wrap around herself, but its light material was not resistant to the weather and became as wet as our garments.

I could feel her head leaning against my back, most likely in attempt to steal some warmth.

"We're almost there" I assured her. I could feel her tiredness and discomfort as she fidgeted about.

"What are you saying? We haven't even reached Greenwall, yet," Carys mumbled.

I took a deep sigh. Greenwall was going to be a pain. The little bandit community was rumored to be thriving inside the fort's walls, and becoming a constant problem for travelers trying to use the main road. And going around the fortress was sadly not an option in this fog either. On one side there was a mountain range, on the other side was Autumnshade Clearing, which would be a death trap in this weather.

The best way would be to take out the archers at Greenwall and hopefully slide past their defenses quietly.

"What are you thinking about, Rayner?" Carys whispered.

 _Our safety. You staying alive. Death. You._

"Nothing" I breathed out. "I was just admiring the fog."

She chuckled slightly, "Very funny."

I could see the shape of the castle now in the distance. It was composed of multiple levels made of stone, and through the middle was the path leading straight to Riften. Those bandits would definitely be out on the towers. I roughly halted Riske, noticing a small cluster of leafy trees and rocks a short distance from the base of the castle.

"Why are we stopping?" Carys jolted up. "Are we near Greenwall?"

"Yes, we reached. Listen. There's a small patch of trees up ahead. With this fog, it should be enough to mask our presence for a while."

"Okay. Then what?" she asked. I jumped off Riske and heavily handed her the reigns.

"Carys, stay with Riske in that clearing," I pointed to the patch of trees. "When I give you the signal, I want you to ride through the walls until you get to safety," I said turning my face to her.

Carys began to look annoyed. "You know I can take care of myself. I don't have to hide behind a bush like that." Her brow was furrowing.

"Didn't you say that you needed protection? From bandits?"

"Yes, but I didn't mean that you fight while I hide like a coward."

I sighed heavily again. "Carys we agreed that you would listen to me without arguing. We shook hands, remember?" She was beginning to show her stubborn nature again that wasn't needed right now. Her headstrong attitude could be used later.

"Fine." She breathed out with irritation. "But don't expect me to run away when you're in danger." And with that she jumped off of Riske and quietly led him to the clearing, until they were smothered by the heavy mist.

As soon as they were secure, I began to make my way up the boulders on the side of the mountain, hoping to get a better view of the bandits situated outside. There were two in total that could be seen. One of them was sitting on a ledge of the tallest tower near a fireplace. An axe was strapped to his thigh and a bow positioned on his back. The other one was walking back and forth on one the bridges overlooking the entrance, with a cup of ale in his hand. He had a glowing mace placed on his hip, which would most likely prove as useless judging by the tipsy stagger in the man's movement. The one on the tower would be the best to take out first.

I took a steel arrow out of the quiver attached to my back and pulled back the string on my bow. My eyes locked on to the bandit on the tower who stopped to warm his hands by the fire, and I released the arrow, and watched it disappear into the fog until a scream was heard.


	7. Shouting

Chapter 7: Shouting

The drunk bandit moved his mug away from his mouth with a grunt as he heard the scream of his colleague. His mug crashed on the ground as he readied his glowing mace. "Where are you?!" he screamed looking in all directions. Another arrow went through the mist and settled into his throat. With a thump, he fell over taking his final breath.

I quickly made my way to the clearing where Carys and Riske were. She was kneeling behind one of the trees, with a dagger in her palm. At the sound of my footsteps she turned her head, "You're back. What happened?"

"No time to talk. I took out the archers, but they'll be more coming. Let's go now!" Carys nodded without argument this time and on foot, we made are way silently through the fortress.

Half-way though, a door opened with a heavy thud. Out came a skinny man holding a crate filled with meats. His head lifted up to the platform where the drunk bandit was. "Orte I have your boar meat," he yelled with a scrawny voice. "Orte? Hey are you sleeping." He laughed. The man grew a confused look as he turned his head noticing our presence. He began to shiver and dropped the crate. "Intruders!" he shouted turning around in an attempt to run. But before he could, a dagger was thrown into his back halting his movements. Carys ran up to the body to pull out her dagger.

"Nice shot." I smiled.

Before she could answer back, a much bulkier bandit came in the doorway with a huge great sword. His powerful swing knocked the weapon out of Carys' hand. The force sent her flying into a wall with a small gasp of pain.

My eyes went red as I saw the man stalking closer to her. My lungs filled with air and my stance straightened as I breathed out "Iiz Slen Nus!" I shouted, watching him being overtaken by a thick layer of ice. His frozen body hit the stone floor with a clunk at Carys' feet.

Her eyes were wide with fear now as she curled up closer and closer to the wall. I unsheathed my sword and shortened the distance between the ice form and I. With a quick slash, the man broke into a million pieces.

Carys was in a daze now. It was only when I reached out my hand to her asking if she was okay, when she came back to her senses. She stood up placing her hand in mine and let go of it when she went to search for her dagger wordlessly. She bent down when it was found and gripped on to it tightly, her back still towards me.

"Carys, this whole place is on high alert now. We can't escape unless I go in there."

I heard a whimper from her. The last thing I wanted was for her to cry now. But being who she is, Carys turned around with a smile and full dimples on her face "I'm coming with you!" she exclaimed running up to my side.

I'm always speechless with Carys. One minute she's shivering, and another minute she's shaking with excitement. I looked down at her now frayed hair and dress "Weren't you just shaking on the floor?"

"Well that was because that was such a powerful move! What was that by the way? Teach me!"

I sighed again for the third time today as we began our walk into the castle stepping over the bodies. "You have so many questions."


End file.
